Yin and Yang
by Nami-Taicho
Summary: UA- Entre el cielo y el infierno una atracción prohibida. ¿Pueden un ángel y un demonio... enamorarse? Capítulo 2: Yume: lugar de encuentros. Reviews plis!
1. La escapada

Leyenda:

-Hablan los personajes-.

_-"Pensamientos de los personajes"-._

_Acotaciones_

_**--cambios de mundo y lugares--**_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora)

_El mundo de los humanos... un mundo donde puede haber un poco de todo... Lugar donde nacen sentimientos confusos... hay diferentes tipos de sentimientos. _

_Algunos aportan alegría._

_Otros... _

..._tristeza..._

_¿Creéis que el mundo humano es el único que existe? No... hay diferentes mundos... de los cuales, los más destacados son dos: The Heaven (el paraíso), and The Hell (el infierno). Detengámonos a hablar un momento sobre cada uno de éstos._

_**The Heaven**. El paraíso. El mundo en que el bien reina. A su líder se le conoce con el nombre de... Yin. Pocas personas saben de quién se trata en realidad._

_Gobierna sobre una serie de seres. Os hablaré de los más destacados. _

_Los ángeles. Hay de muchos tipos. _

_Arcángeles, los ángeles de mayor categoría, y los que rigen sobre los demás._

_Ángeles puros, muy poderosos, y parte de éste poder se lo van ofreciendo a algunos humanos, sólo con el permiso de un arcángel._

_Ángeles negros, los intermediarios entre el cielo y el infierno. Están a favor de Yin. Estos ángeles tienen un gran poder para detectar demonios._

_**The Hell**. El infierno. El mundo contrario al paraíso, reinado por el mal. El líder es llamado... Yang. Al igual que en el cielo, sólo cuatro demonios saben su verdadera identidad._

_No hay muchos tipos de seres distintos en este lugar. _

_Existían los diablos, o ángeles caídos, que antes pertenecían al cielo, pero fueron desterrados, convirtiéndose, así, en seguidores de Yang. _

_Los demonios, los verdaderos seres del infierno. Los que lo habitaban desde un principio. Van al mundo humano de vez en cuando para divertirse. _

_Los ángeles negros, que conllevan la misma función que en el cielo, sólo que, perteneciendo al infierno. También tienen un gran poder para detectar a todo tipo de ángeles._

_Ahora os explicaré una historia. La historia de un amor prohibido entre el cielo y el infierno._

**. · " · . Yin and Yang . · " · .**

_Por: Mangalina Li_

**_Cap.1 La escapada_**

**_--The Hell--_**

Corría por los pasillos del infierno, desesperada. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Irse al mundo de los humanos... ¡Que locura! Además se había ido él solo. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

Vislumbró al frente una gran puerta. Al llegar, paró para tomar un poco el aire y llamó. No esperó a que le contestaran para pasar, y entró.

En el centro de la sala, y colocados en una gran mesa de madera, se encontraban un gran numero de demonios que se giraron para verla entrar. Ninguno habló hasta que uno de ellos se levantó. Tenía el pelo largo y plateado atado con una cinta. Los ojos azules, que en ese momento reflejaban incertidumbre, mezclada con algo de ira, al verse interrumpida la reunión que estaban llevando a cabo, la miraron inquisidoramente. De su espalda sobresalían dos blancas alas.

-Ruby, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Siento mucho interrumpir, Yue, pero ha ocurrido algo. Tiene que ver con Yang. Necesito hablar contigo a solas- y cuando todos se levantaron para irse, añadió-. Meiling, Kyo, vosotros dos quedaros.

Todo el mundo salió de la sala. La mujer que respondía al nombre de Ruby, suspiró. Tenía el pelo de un color rosa fucsia. Sus ojos, del mismo color, resplandecían de preocupación. Ella, al contrario que su compañero, tenía alas de color negro, las mismas que los otros dos que se quedaron en la sala.

La mujer que debía ser Meiling, llevaba un pelo negro hasta media espalda, suelto. Sus ojos, que mostraban confusión, resplandecían como dos rubís.

El compañero a su lado era rubio y tenía los ojos de color miel.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Yang?

-No está. Se ha marchado dejando ésta nota- explicó entregándosela. Cuando Yue terminó de leerla, se la pasó a los otros dos, que juntaron sus cabezas para poder mirarla los dos.

'_Mis más queridos siervos:_

_Cómo ya no aguantaba más la espera para cobrarme mi venganza, he decidido marcharme al mundo humano, y empezar a actuar con alguna que otra inocente alma. Espero que sepáis comprenderme, pero si me venís a buscar, tened por seguro que no os gustará mi manera de recibiros. Así pues, con todos mis cordiales saludos, ya nos veremos. No os preocupéis si no me veis en un tiempo. _

_Confío en que sabréis manejar Hell sin mi ayuda._

_Hasta dentro de dos o tres décadas._

_Yang'_

-Jajajaja- rieron al mismo tiempo, para que, una vez ingresado el mensaje en la cabeza, gritaran-. ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

-Hay que encontrarle-dijo Yue.

-En la nota dice que...- empezó Kyo.

-Me da igual lo que diga la nota. Hay que ir a por él.

-Pero el mundo humano es muy grande, nos llevará mucho tiempo- le recordó Meiling.

Tras un rato de silencio, habló Ruby al no encontrar otra solución que la que propuso a continuación.

-Iré a hablar con los ángeles negros del cielo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el rubio por segunda vez.

-Ellos pueden detectar demonios. Detectarán a Yang- aseguró.

-Pero entonces descubrirán que es...

-Si no les digo quién es en realidad, no pasará nada. Cuando lo encuentren no lo dirán. Al fin y al cabo, ellos son los 'buenos' ¿no?- razonó.

-Está bien- accedió Yue-. Ve a explicárselo, y acuérdate de decirles que escojan a su mejor ángel. Tú le ayudarás en su búsqueda.

-De acuerdo. Ahora voy- y salió de la sala.

**_--The Human World--_**

Estaba sentada en un banco del parque. Esperaba impacientemente a que llegara. Era su mejor amiga y no la veía desde hacía unos meses. Estaba ansiosa por que llegara. De pronto oyó como gritaba su nombre.

-¡Tomoyo!

Levantó la vista y la vio correr hacia ella. Se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hasta que la otra muchacha llegó a su altura, se paró para coger aire y la abrazó.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Qué tal te va?- preguntó tras separarse y empezar a caminar.

-Bastante bien- contestó Tomoyo- ¿Has tenido problemas para venir?

-¡Que va! Ya he avisado que vendría a verte y no me han dicho nada.

-¡Vamos de compras pues!- propuso contenta.

-Pero...

-Saku-chan, hace mucho que no te veo... ¿no podrías hacerme éste pequeño favor?- dijo con mirada suplicante.

-Está bien- accedió la chica, resignada.

-¡Bien!- exclamó-. Ya verás, nos lo pasaremos genial.

-Eso espero- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano. Por allí donde pasaban las jóvenes, les seguían miradas masculinas, pero estaban demasiado enfrascadas en su conversación para darse cuenta.

De aspecto frágil, Tomoyo tenía una belleza delicada. Era de estatura media. Su pelo negro, con ondulaciones en el extremo, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos mostraban un color azul violáceo, felices al poder reencontrarse de nuevo con su mejor amiga. Tenía un cutis delicado y su piel era de aspecto pálido. Llevaba una falda azul marino, un palmo por encima de la rodilla. Debajo de la chaqueta negra de manga pirata, se veía una blusa también azul marino.

Por otro lado, Sakura medía unos centímetros más que su amiga. El pelo, ahora recogido en una cola alta, le llegaba hasta las caderas y resplandecía su color castaño. Dos grandes y resplandecientes esmeraldas resaltaban en su rostro de perfil ovalado, de piel pálida, pero no tanto como la de Tomoyo. Su figura era asombrosa y aunque pareciera que era una chica muy inocente, su atuendo decía lo contrario. Llevaba unos pantalones negros. La parte superior era cubierta por un top rojo y llevaba una camisa de manga pirata del mismo color que el pantalón. En cambio, las sandalias de tacón de aguja y el bolso de cuero eran del mismo rojo intenso del top.

-¿Qué tal te va viviendo aquí tu sola?- preguntó Sakura de pronto.

-Bastante bien. Aquí son todos muy amables- contestó con una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú que? ¿Cómo te va en...?

-Bien- la cortó- Ahora me respetan y me tratan bien. Creo que hice bien en alejarme de ellos.

-Sakura- se lamentó al recordarle el incidente. Dirigió su vista al frente y vio el centro comercial. Sonrió y decidió distraer a su amiga-. ¡Ya hemos llegado! Vamos, vamos- añadió empezando a empujarla hacia el interior.

-Va a ser un día muy largo- murmuró Sakura.

**_--The Halfway--_**

Se encontraba parada delante de la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Allí se decidían hacia dónde irían a parar las almas de los humanos al morir. Vio a un guardia apostado a la entrada y le llamó.

-Informa a los regentes del cielo que quiero hablar con ellos de un asunto importante. Los estaré esperando adentro- le dijo Ruby, y se dirigió al interior de la sala.

Era enorme y en esos momentos se encontraba vacía. Tenía dos mesas en cada extremo y justo enfrente, en medio de las dos, había otra mesa más larga con ocho sillas. Se sentó en su sitio, en una de esas, y esperó impaciente a que llegaran.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un grupo de cuatro arcángeles. Se levantó de su asiento y se quedó un momento apartada hasta que los cuatro se sentaron. Tenían aspecto de tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años- si hablamos de la edad según el mundo humano- y eran todos hombres. Cuando estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos, se puso enfrente suyo, de pié.

-Dinos, Ruby Moon. ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante?- habló uno de ellos. Debía tener unos 45 años.

-Ha ocurrido una cosa imprevista. Uno de nuestros mejores demonios, se ha ido al mundo humano y no sabemos como encontrarle. Nos gustaría que nos ayudaseis en nuestra búsqueda- habló.

-¿Y como podemos ayudarte?- habló otro. Éste parecía el más joven del grupo, de unos 42 años.

-Los ángeles negros del cielo, tienen un gran poder para detectar demonios. Si pudierais enviar a vuestro mejor ángel negro, nos será más fácil encontrarle. Yo también iré- propuso.

-Debe de ser un demonio muy importante para pedirnos a nuestro mejor ángel- predijo el más mayor de todos. 50 años debía ser su edad-. De acuerdo. ¡Guardia!- Llamó-. Trae al buscador de demonios- ordenó cuando éste apareció.

Al cabo de tres minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a otro ángel de alas negras.

-¿Me llamaban?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

-Sí. Tenemos una misión para ti.

**_--The Human World--_**

-Sakura, ¡te queda genial!- exclamó Tomoyo cuando su amiga salió del probador.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó viéndose coquetamente en un espejo.

Se miró de arriba abajo repasando su vestuario. No estaba nada mal. Llevaba un vestido a medio muslo y con pequeñas oberturas a los dos lados, sin mangas, pero cerrado de cuello. Tenía un rombo alargado que era hasta por debajo del pecho, (No se si me entienden. Una cosa así pero puesto en vertical y unido) dando lugar a la imaginación. Una cadena plateada le caía al lado izquierdo de sus caderas, resaltando su forma. El vestido, hecho de raso, jugaba con el negro y el rojo, difuminándolo según la luz, haciendo remarcar su estilizada figura, y combinando muy bien con las sandalias que llevaba puestas.

-Pues claro que sí- le dijo entusiasmada-. Cómpralo, te sienta genial. Ah, pero... ¿Llevas dinero?- preguntó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. He cogido mucho antes de venir aquí. Pienso pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

-¡Vale! Llévatelo puesto- añadió refiriéndose al vestido.

-Está bien...- suspiró.

Se dirigieron las dos hacia la caja con la otra ropa que llevaba dentro de una bolsa.

-Me lo llevo puesto- le dijo a la dependienta.

-Muy bien. ¿Puede darse la vuelta? Necesito la etiqueta para mirar el precio.

Después de pagar el vestido, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a una cafetería que había por ahí.

**_--The Halfway--_**

-Esa es la misión que tienes que hacer. Irás con Ruby Moon- le informaron los regentes al ángel negro del cielo.

-Muy bien. Nos vamos- espetó con fastidio.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Estuvieron caminando en silencio sin decir nada. Llegaron enfrente de una enorme puerta y la atravesaron. Aparecieron en otro lugar y se encontraron en una ciudad de enormes rascacielos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ruby.

-En Japón. Tokio para ser más exactos. Es aquí donde se nota un mayor poder demoníaco- le informó el muchacho.

-Es cierto- dijo después de concentrarse y confirmarlo.

-Será mejor que tomemos otras apariencias mientras estemos en el mundo humano. No creo que la gente vea a dos "personas" con alas negras todos los días- razonó.

-Muy bien.

Las alas los envolvieron y al desaparecer mostraron a dos jóvenes de unos 21 años. Ruby, había cambiado su color de pelo y de ojos, ya que eran muy llamativos, y ahora los tenía castaños. Llevaba un traje de falda con la blusa a conjunto de color rojo.

Él en cambio estaba igual que antes, solo que sin alas.

-No está muy lejos de aquí- dijo-. Oye, esto...

-En el mundo humano llámame Nakuru.

-Bien. Escucha, yo no me creo eso de que quien se ha perdido por aquí sea tan solo vuestro mejor demonio. No creo que montarais éste embrollo sólo por eso. Tiene que ser alguien importante para haberos movilizado así. Si no quieres decirme quien es, no importa. Tarde o temprano lo descubriré.

Su comentario sorprendió a Nakuru (cuando esté en el mundo humano la llamaré así). Era muy agudo. Había acertado de pleno. Tenía razón en lo último que dijo, así que decidió contárselo todo.

-Eres muy listo. Muy bien, te explicaré la verdad. En realidad a quien vamos a buscar es al mismísimo Yang- no pareció muy sorprendido-. Ya te lo imaginabas, ¿no?

-Sólo podía ser alguien a quien tuviera mucha confianza, o él mismo. ¿Pero, porqué está aquí?

-Eso es un asunto nuestro. No tienes por qué enterarte- contestó tajante-. Vayamos a buscarle ya. Será mejor separarse. Nos encontraremos aquí en dos horas.

Y empezó a caminar dejando al otro atrás, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-'_¿Por qué Yang se encuentra en el mundo humano? Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que haya bajado el propio rey del infierno en persona a hacer lo que tenga que hacer'_- y con esos pensamientos, se alejó de allí y empezó a seguir el rastro que notaba muy cerca suyo.

**_--The Human World. (Cafetería. Centro comercial)--_**

-... me dijo que lo haría. ¿Puedes creerlo?- decía Tomoyo.

-Se nota que quería algo contigo- aseguró Sakura-. Es raro que te negaras.

-Es que... no sé. No me hacía mucha gracia. Aunque seguro que ya anda detrás de otra.

-Ese tío no aguanta más de dos días sin estar con alguien.

Continuaron un rato más sumidas en su conversación, riendo y comentando cosas. Cuando de pronto, Tomoyo se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-¡Wou!-exclamó-. Sakura, ¡¡¡mira que bombón acaba de entrar!!!- le susurró.

La chica se giró para ver a quien se refería su amiga y se quedó sin palabras. Por la puerta acababa de aparecer un hombre... ¡y qué hombre! Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro revuelto. Sus ojos color miel inspeccionaban el lugar como si buscara algo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones anchos con un tono beige desgastado (si alguien conoce Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, va vestido igual), y con una camiseta negra estrecha, pero no demasiado, sin mangas, enseñando los músculos de los brazos, sin exagerar. Tenía un cuerpazo increíble (Gomen, tenía que ponerlo). Se dirigió hacia la barra y pidió algo al camarero.

-¡Buf!- suspiró Sakura. Lo miró un momento y sintió algo raro en él-. Está como quiere, pero... los he visto mejores.

-A ver quien lo caza primero- la retó su amiga como hacía normalmente.

-No, Tomoyo. No me interesa.

-Ah, ¿no? Pues parece que a él, tú sí- dijo llamando la atención de la joven-. Porque te está comiendo con la mirada.

La ojiverde levantó la vista y clavó sus profundos y hechizantes ojos en los de él. Durante un momento, una conexión fue establecida entre los dos, como una lucha visual.

-"_Ésta chica... Noto poderes demoníacos en ella. Es un demonio. ¿Yang? No... Su aura no es tan poderosa. Como mucho será un demonio de nivel medio. Pero, podría cazarla ya que estoy aquí. Tal vez sepa algo de Yang._"

Antes de romper la conexión visual, Sakura sonrió satisfecha. Apartó su mirada y la enfocó en la de Tomoyo, haciéndose un poco al lado, como invitándole a sentarse con ellas.

Tomoyo, durante un instante, la miró sorprendida. Pero al momento comprendió lo que su amiga pretendía y le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

El chico, al ver el gesto de su presa, se levantó de la barra y fue a la mesa donde permanecían las dos chicas, sentándose al lado de la primera de ellas.

-¡Wow! Acabo de cometer un pecado y he ido a parar al infierno, porqué estoy viendo al demonio en persona, nena.

-"_No sabes de lo que estás hablando_"- se dijo dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa y mirándole por encima del hombro, en un gesto de suficiencia-. Pues tú tampoco creo que seas un ángel, si es que has pecado, cariño.

La ojiazul observó, sorprendida, como una llama empezaba a arder entre ellos.

-"_Esto va a ser interesante_"- pensó mientras Sakura y ella se miraban maliciosamente. Decidió intervenir, finalmente, en la conversación-. Y... ¿Cuál es el nombre de éste ángel pecador?

-Syaoran. ¿Y vosotras?

-Yo soy Tomoyo. Y...- se volvió a su amiga, quien le dirigía una mirada cómplice- ...tu demonio se llama Sakura.

-Mmm... ¿Y sois como un cerezo y un ciruelo silvestres en primavera?

-¿Y tú?- preguntó la ojiverde con suspicacia-. ¿Eres un pequeño lobo rebelde?

-"_Touché_"- pensó el castaño-. ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y rió sarcásticamente antes de proseguir.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Estoy buscando a alguien.

-¿Y has pensado que podría ser yo?

-Mmm... en un principio no. Pero ahora pienso que... quizás...

-No soy Yang, si te refieres a eso.

Los dos presentes en la mesa se sobresaltaron ante ese comentario.

-Eres un ángel negro, ¿verdad?- musitó la castaña mirando al chico de reojo y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí- reconoció al cabo de unos segundos-. Y tú... un demonio.

-Exacto.

-En cambio, ella es humana- dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

-Me exiliaron- explicó-. Era un ángel puro.

-Y el motivo, no es de tu incumbencia- advirtió Sakura tajante, al ver que él abría la boca para preguntar.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo, Syaoran se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Sabes algo de Yang?

-Nada. En el infierno nadie sabe quién es en realidad. Ni siquiera se sabe su sexo- explicó-. Excepto cuatro demonios.

-¿Cuatro?

-Sí. Son los de mayor confianza para Yang. Sólo ellos lo saben.

-¿Me ayudarías a buscarle?

-Pues... -lo miró sagazmente antes de contestar-. ¿Qué me darías a cambio?

-¿Tengo que darte algo?

-Claro. Soy un demonio. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo hiciera por tu cara bonita?- preguntó maliciosa.

-Je. La verdad es que no- Syaoran sonrió sarcástico y prosiguió-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mmm... no se...- la castaña se puso un dedo en la barbilla en señal de meditación, ante la mirada intrigada de los otos dos jóvenes-. Hagamos una cosa: yo, primero, te ayudo a encontrar a Yang, y luego... dependiendo de lo que tardes en encontrarlo, ya veremos lo que te pido.

-Muy bien- se conformó el castaño.

Para sellar el pacto acabado de hacer se dieron la mano. Al rozarse notaron como una onda electrizante les recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, provocándoles un placentero escalofrío.

Tomoyo vio tal escena y sonrió con suspicacia.

-"_Uy uy uy... si no me equivoco, la atracción que se tienen mutuamente no van a poder disimularla por mucho rato más. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien con estos dos._"

-¿Nos ayudas tú también?- le preguntó Sakura, sacándola de sus maquinaciones.

-De acuerdo. Será interesante.

-¿Me vas a pedir algo a cambio?- quiso saber el ambarino.

-Ya veremos.

El chico suspiró y las otras dos rieron.

-Bueno- la ojiverde se levantó-, nosotras nos vamos ya.

Su amiga la siguió. Syaoran, quien al estar sentado al lado de ésta, no la dejaba pasar, hizo ademán de levantarse también, pero la castaña lo detuvo con un gesto y pasó sensualmente entre la mesa y el ángel. Éste a duras penas aguantó un, muy fuerte y repentino, impulso que tuvo (no voy a decir cual, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, jijiji), ante el gesto. Cuando la chica estuvo ya al otro lado, le sonrió.

-Mañana empezaremos la búsqueda. Quedamos aquí a las diez- y sin dejarle contestar siquiera, empezó a alejarse en un sensual contoneo de caderas, con Tomoyo detrás, intentando aguantarse la risa, sin conseguirlo.

Salieron del local y la ojiazul se permitió reír abiertamente. Poco después se le unió su amiga.

-¿Viste la cara que puso?- preguntó la primera-. ¡¡Si te hubieras estado un rato más con él, te hubiera comido allí mismo!!

-Je. Tal vez me lo pueda pasar bien- comentó la otra.

-Oye, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

-¿El qué?

-¡Oh vamos Sakura! No te hagas la tonta conmigo. ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

-Porque ESA es la verdad. Es lo que creen todos. ¿Para qué hacerle ver que es al contrario? Es más divertido así.

-¿Y qué harás cuando se entere? ¡Se lo dirá a todos!- exclamó Tomoyo, preocupada.

-No lo dirá- aseguró-. Al fin y al cabo... es un ángel, ¿no?

-No todos los ángeles son buenos. ¡Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!

Ante ése último comentario, la ojiverde paró en seco y se puso muy seria. Tomoyo notó la reacción que produjeron sus palabras y se lamentó.

-¡Lo siento! No... no quería traerte malos recuerdos- dijo con pesar-. Yo solo...

-Ya se a qué te refieres. Estás preocupada por mi, y lo entiendo. Pero no volverá a pasar lo mismo. He cambiado. Y ellos no me conocen.

-Sakura...- murmuró. Tras un incómodo silencio, la ojiverde la sobresaltó de pronto.

-Bueno, ya vale de recordar cosas que no vienen a cuenta- sonrió-. ¡Vamos a comer algo!

-¡Vale!

Las dos chicas entraron a un restaurante, mientras que, en otro lugar, el castaño seguía "tocado" por las acciones de cierta diablesa de ojos verdes y pelo castaño.

Sonrió al recordar que tendrían un nuevo encuentro a la mañana siguiente.

-"_Esto va a ser emocionante._"

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:** wenaaaas!!!! He aquí mi nueva historia. La verdad es que quería algo un poco diferente. Normalmente siempre ponen a Syaoran de malo, y Sakura de buena, y con ayuda de mi hermana, Hikari Katsuragi (promoción... no t quejaras...), he escrito esta historia.

Sobre el capítulo... a ves. Syao de ¿ángel negro? Jojooooooo (risa al mas puro estilo Tomoyo) es lo que acabo de explicar, lo quería a él de bueno (si es que se le puede llamar así) jijiji... y ángel negro, específicamente, para así tener un motivo para conocer a Sakura.

Hablando de la reina de... Roma, mu maja la diablesa esta... ese peaaxo contoneo de caderas (Gracias por la idea one-chan!!) que ha dejao babeando al pobre Syao... si es que no se puede fiar uno de nadie... (y menos de una demonio bien formada y lanzada, aunk no lo parezca, como Sakura). Y... ¿Qué será lo divertido a lo que se refiere nuestra diablesa de ojos verdes?)

En fin... que quiero reviews plis!! Porfaaaaaaaa..!!!!!!

Weno... espero que os guste la historia... jejje!!

Bye!!

Mangalina Li


	2. Yume: lugar de encuentros

Leyenda:

-Hablan los personajes-.

_-"Pensamientos de los personajes"-._

_Acotaciones_

**_--cambios de mundo y lugares--_**

(Comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora)

En el capítulo anterior:

_-¿Y qué harás cuando se entere? ¡Se lo dirá a todos!- exclamó Tomoyo, preocupada._

_-No lo dirá- aseguró-. Al fin y al cabo… es un ángel, ¿no?_

_-No todos los ángeles son buenos. ¡Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!_

_Ante ése último comentario, la ojiverde paró en seco y se puso muy seria. Tomoyo notó la reacción que produjeron sus palabras y se lamentó._

_-¡Lo siento! No… no quería traerte malos recuerdos- dijo con pesar-. Yo solo…_

_-Ya se a qué te refieres. Estás preocupada por mi, y lo entiendo. Pero no volverá a pasar lo mismo. He cambiado. Y ellos no me conocen._

_-Sakura…- murmuró. Tras un incómodo silencio, la ojiverde la sobresaltó de pronto._

_-Bueno, ya vale de recordar cosas que no vienen a cuenta- sonrió-. ¡Vamos a comer algo!_

_-¡Vale!_

_Las dos chicas entraron a un restaurante, mientras que, en otro lugar, el castaño seguía "tocado" por las acciones de cierta diablesa de ojos verdes y pelo castaño._

_Sonrió al recordar que tendrían un nuevo encuentro a la mañana siguiente._

_-"Esto va a ser emocionante."_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Aviso importante!!!!!!: Antes de empezar a leer quiero aclarar una cosita. He cambiado los nombres de los líderes de The Heaven and The Hell. Ahora el líder del paraíso es Yang, y el del infierno Yin. No pregunten, aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

**. · " · .Yin and Yang. · " · .**

**_Search_****_ 2- Yume: lugar de encuentro_**

****

Se levantó y salió del local. Fue caminando sin prestar atención a dónde le dirigían sus pies, sólo pensando, recordando su conversación con las otras dos chicas. Sobre todo, pensaba en la chica de ojos verdes. ¿Quién demonios era?

-_"Je. Nunca mejor dicho"-_ pensó el castaño.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado al pié de la Torre de Tokyo. Miró al reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada. Subió a lo alto del mirador y se encontró con la otra mujer, que lo esperaba.

-¿Has averiguado algo?- le preguntó acercándose.

-No- contestó ella-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo…- recordó a la demonio con la que la se había encontrado-. No. Pero me he topado a una demonio de nivel medio que se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos.

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Nakuru, alzando una ceja.

-Si. Se llama Sakura.

-¿Sakura?- gritó.

-¿Pasa algo con ése nombre?- preguntó Syaoran sospechando.

-E… esto… no- dijo quedándose pensativa.

Durante un buen rato, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Después, Nakuru suspiró y preguntó.

-¿Dónde vamos a alojarnos?

-Yo sé un sitio- comentó él atrayendo la mirada de la otra-. conozco una casa que es perfecta. Desde allí podremos comunicarnos perfectamente con The Heaven and The Hell.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es la casa que tiene Yang aquí, en Tokio. Antes de venir aquí, fui a verlo y me dijo que podía usarla cuando quisiera.

-¿Conoces a Yang?- se sorprendió la ángel. (No se porque se sorprende. Ella conoce a Yin)

-Si- afirmó empezando a marcharse.

La otra le siguió pensativa. Ése ángel era muy cercano a Yang. Sino, no confiaría tanto en él.

-_"Puede sernos de muy buen provecho"_- pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**_--The Human World. Casa de Tomoyo--_**

****

-Hmmm- se estiró después de abrir la puerta- ¡Que cena más buena! Tenemos que volver otro día.

Tomoyo sonrió. Se alegraba de ver a su amiga más contenta.

-Me voy a cambiar- anunció la ojiverde.

-_"Qué bien que Sakura está mas animada. Estaba preocupada"_- pensó.

Estuvo un rato más metida en si misma, hasta que vio a la castaña salir de su habitación.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-A dar una vuelta- contestó ella. Al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga observando su atuendo, confesó-. Me voy de marcha. Es mi primera noche aquí y pienso divertirme.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Venga, ve a cambiarte.

-Ah, no. No, no, y no, Sakura ¡Mañana tengo mucho trabajo!

-Jops- se quedó chafada-. Bueno. Pues no me esperes despierta- dijo cogiendo su bolso.

-¿Vas a ir tú sola?

-Claro- y al ver la inseguridad en su rostro, añadió-. No me pasará nada. Estate tranquila. Y si alguien intenta sobrepasarse, le enviaré de cabeza al infierno.

Tomoyo rió ante la ironía del comentario de su amiga, y ésta se le unió al poco.

-Está bien- accedió al fin.

-¿Cuál es la discoteca más marchosa que haya por aquí cerca?

La dueña de la casa sonrió pícaramente. Le enseñaría a la demonio lo que era la marcha.

**_--Dos calles más abajo--_**

****

Nakuru quedó asombrada por el aspecto majestuoso de la mansión. ¡Era enorme! (Mangalina: y más aún viniendo de…- aparece Hikari en escena con un pañuelo y le tapa la boca. –Hikari: ¡¡calla baka!! ¡¡¡Has estado a punto de revelar quien es Yang!!!- al percatarse que todos la miran esperando que lo diga-. E… ajajaja… sigamos con el capítulo n.nUUUU).

-¿Te vas a quedar viéndola por fuera todo el día? ¿No piensas entrar?- le preguntó Syaoran sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Voy!

Por dentro el aspecto era aún mejor. Si por fuera parecía grande, por dentro lo parecía más. (Imagínense la casa del estilo a la de Clow, pero con algunas… pequeñas diferencias).

-Voy a informar a Yang de la situación. Te sugiero que tú también vayas a informar a The Hell.

-Eso haré.

**_--En el centro de Tokyo--_**

****

La muchacha caminaba buscando la dirección de la discoteca que le había recomendado su mejor amiga. De pronto divisó un cartel encima de una gran puerta doble, dónde se leía: '_Yume'. _Entró en el recinto, y al ver el ambiente que había, sonrió maliciosamente.

-_"Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien"_

**_--Casa de Yang--_**

****

Acababa de volver de informar sobre la situación. Yue le había recomendado que al día siguiente siguiera al ángel para ver a la demonio y hablar con ella. Como parecía que Syaoran no había vuelto aún, Nakuru se dedicó a inspeccionar la casa.

**_--Yume--_**

Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Ésa discoteca era increíble. La música era buena, había buen ambiente, y sobretodo… ¡Chicos guapos! Estaba encantada.

Había conocido ya a 10 personas en media hora, y eran todos muy animados. No sólo eran chicos, sino que también había algunas chicas con las que había estado hablando. Ahora estaba bailando con un chico castaño. Tenía los ojos azules, y se llamaba Kei.

De pronto, notó algo que la hizo sonreír ampliamente. Se disculpó con el chico diciendo qué iba al lavabo y se dirigió hacia la barra cuando éste la hubo perdido de vista.

Vio a su objetivo y se acercó a él tranquilamente. Pasó su dedo sensualmente por la espalda del chico, que al notarlo reprimió un escalofrío, y se giró para quedar en frente con la ojiverde.

-Hola- dijo ella de manera sensual.

-Hola- correspondió al saludo.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?- le preguntó apoyando sus brazos en la barra.

-Pues… tenía ganas de divertirme un rato- le contestó mientras la recorría con la mirada-. ¿Y tú?

-Pues lo mismo- respondió. Le miró con una sonrisa traviesa y prosiguió irónicamente-. Qué casualidad, ¿no crees?

-Mmm…- la observó conteniendo una carcajada-. Las casualidades no existen… solo lo inevitable. ¿No te parece?

Rápidamente, Sakura borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y la sustituyó por una mirada totalmente impropia de ella mientras fruncía notablemente el ceño.

Por otra parte, el joven con el que había estado hablando todo el rato la miró sorprendido por su reacción. ¿Qué ella no era más que un demonio cualquiera? Entonces… ¿por qué reaccionaba de ese modo?

Decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema antes de que la notoria furia de la ojiverde explotara.

-¿Vienes sola?- le preguntó finalmente con un poco de temor.

-Sí- contestó tras unos segundos, con frialdad-. Tomoyo tenía trabajo para mañana.

-Qué lástima.

En ese momento la canción cambió y se puso otra más marchosa.

-¿Bailas?- preguntó Sakura. Necesitaba desatar sus tensiones y esa era la mejor manera.

-Vale.

Y así los dos se dirigieron a la pista mientras la música sonaba.

**People can take everything away from you ---- La gente te lo puede quitar todo**

**But they can never take away your truth ---- Pero ellos no pueden quitarte tu verdad**

**But**** the question is… ---- Pero la cuestión es...**

**Can you handle mine? ---- ¿Puedes aguantar la mía?**

Se colocaron más o menos en el centro de la pista y se dejaron llevar por la música y letra de la canción.

**They**** say I'm crazy ---- Dicen que estoy loca**

**I really don't care ---- Realmente no me importa**

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Ésta es mi prerrogativa**

Al principio, se sentían algo cohibidos, pero poco a poco se fueron soltando y bailando más libremente.

**They**** say I'm nasty ---- Dicen que soy asquerosa**

**But**** I don't give a damn ---- Pero no doy condena**

**Getting**** boys is how I live ---- Consiguiendo chicos es como vivo.**

Poco a poco se fueron juntando más y se movían libremente, ella sin ningún impedimento, ya.

**Some**** ask me questions ---- Muchos me preguntan**

**Why**** am I so real? ---- ¿Porque soy tan real?**

**But**** they don't understand me ---- Pero no me entienden**

Ella le cogió de las caderas y le hizo moverlas a su ritmo, para que así se soltara más, ya que él no parecía relajarse (Parecía… pero el tío lo hace a propósito).

**I really don't know the deal about my sister ---- Realmente no se tratar sobre mi hermana**

**Trying hard to make it right ---- Intentando duramente de hacerlo verdad**

**Not long ago ---- No hace mucho**

**Before**** I won this fight ---- Antes de ganar esta lucha**

Entonces él la dejó desprevenida al ponerse detrás suyo, y cogerle las manos empezando suavemente a subir y bajar.

**Everybody's**** talking all this stuff about me ---- Todo el mundo está diciendo esas cosas sobre mi**

**Why**** don't they just let me live? ---- ¿Por que no me dejan simplemente vivir?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions ---- No necesito permiso, tomo mis propias decisiones**

Ella sonrió pícaramente, se giro hacia él, y empezó a bajar colocando las manos en su pecho y moviéndolas de un lado a otro mientras descendía y ascendía, dejando al chico de piedra.

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa**

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa**

**(It's my prerogative) ---- (Es mi prerrogativa)**

Luego de eso, bailaron a su ritmo, pero sin acabar de separarse.

**It's**** the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) ---- Es la manera que quiero vivir (es mi prerrogativa)**

**You**** can't tell me what to do ---- No me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer**

Al otro lado de la pista, los jóvenes que habían estado hasta ahora con Sakura, la buscaban entre la multitud, hasta que una chica de unos veinte años dijo señalando hacía el centro del local.

-¡Allí está!

**Don't get me wrong ---- No te confundas**

**I'm really not souped ---- Realmente no soy la mejor**

**Ego trips is not my thing ---- El amor propio no es lo mío**

-¿Con quien baila?- preguntó uno.

-Se les ve muy bien juntos- comentó otra de las chicas de unos 21 años.

-Si que es verdad- afirmó otra de unos 22-. Están muy compenetrados, ¿no crees Rika?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la otra chica que había localizado a la ojiverde.

-Si- contestó mientras los observaba.

**All these strange relationships really gets me down ---- Todas esas extrañas relaciones realmente me hunden**

**I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around ---- No veo nada malo en abrirme a los demás**

-¿Quieren saber el origen de las discotecas?- preguntó otro chico saliendo de la nada. También debía rondar los 21 años-. Se originaron en Inglaterra, hace 50 años. Eran cinco jóvenes de nuestra edad, que se aburrían mucho siendo el cumpleaños de dos de ellos, y entonces hubo uno que puso música y todos los del pueblo se le unieron, y…

-¡Muy bien, Yamazaki! Tú y yo nos vamos ahora mismo a bailar, ¿eh?- dijo la otra chica de 21 años arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, mientras a los demás les surgía una gota.

**Everybody's**** talking all this stuff about me ---- Todo el mundo está diciendo esas cosas sobre mi**

**Why**** don't they just let me live? ---- ¿Por que no me dejan simplemente vivir?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions ---- No necesito permiso, tomo mis propias decisiones**

Mientras, la pareja seguía disfrutando de su baile, sin decir nada. Lo único que hacían, era mirarse a los ojos.

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa**

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa**

Ella levantó los brazos y se agarró a su cuello, mientras él le cogía la cintura y danzaban.

**Everybody's**** talking all this stuff about me ---- Todo el mundo está diciendo esas cosas sobre mi**

**Why**** don't they just let me live? ---- ¿Por que no me dejan simplemente vivir?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions ---- No necesito permiso, tomo mis propias decisiones**

Él acercó su cara a la de ella peligrosamente.

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa**

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa**

Pero ella se separó cogiendo la mano de él y dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

**It's**** the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) ---- Es la manera que quiero vivir (es mi prerrogativa)**

**You**** can't tell me what to do ---- No me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer**

Ésta acción por parte de ella, no le gustó mucho al chico, pero sonrió y continuó bailando.

**Why**** can't I live my life ---- Porque no puedo vivir mi vida**

**Without all of the things ---- Sin todas las cosas**

**That**** people say ---- Que la gente dice**

**oh**** oh**

-No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente- le susurró en su oído.

-Eso ya lo veremos- contestó con astucia, provocando que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchara.

**Everybody's**** talking all this stuff about me ---- Todo el mundo está diciendo esas cosas sobre mi**

**Why**** don't they just let me live? ---- ¿Por que no me dejan simplemente vivir?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions ---- No necesito permiso, tomo mis propias decisiones**

**That's**** my prerogative (they say I'm crazy) ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa (Dicen que estoy loca)**

Siguieron bailando sin perder la conexión visual.

**Everybody's**** talking all this stuff about me ---- Todo el mundo está diciendo esas cosas sobre mi**

**Why don't they just let me live? ****(They say I'm use to) ---- ¿Por que no me dejan simplemente vivir? (Dicen que sirvo para eso)**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions ---- No necesito permiso, tomo mis propias decisiones**

**That's**** my prerogative ---- Esta es mi prerrogativa**

**(It's my prerogative) ---- (Es mi prerrogativa)**

La canción se acabó dando paso a otra, pero Sakura no quería bailar más. Al menos no con él, por ahora.

-Ven, te presentare a unos "amigos"

El chico no notó el sarcasmo que había en la última palabra y la siguió.

-Hola chicos- saludó al llegar con un grupo de unas 10 personas.

-Sakura, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó un chico que no se había dado cuenta de la partida de la joven.

-Fui a bailar con él- dijo señalando a su pareja de baile-. Se llama Syaoran. Ellos son Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Megumi, Aya, Yamazaki, Kei, Hao, Tatsuko y Rei.

-Mucho gusto-. Miró a una de las chicas en especial, y vio que ésta le sostenía la mirada-. _"¿Ella es…?"_

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sakura.

-La una a.m.- contestó Tatsuko.

-Me voy a fuera a dar una vuelta. No creo que vuelva. Ya os llamaré ¿ok? Vamos Xiao- dijo luego dirigiéndose al castaño y cogiéndole del brazo.

-Eh… Si- se giró con ella y se fueron.

-¡Que buena pareja!- exclamaron Aya y Megumi-. ¿No creen?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto una chica que no contestó nada. Sólo miraba el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los otros dos.

-¿Rika?- preguntaron sus amigas, despertando a la chica, haciendo qué ésta las mirara-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-N… no.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas. Desde que ella había visto al amigo de Sakura, se había comportado de una manera algo extraña.

-"_Puede que él sea…"_- pensó. Luego agitó la cabeza-. _"No es posible"_

**End**** to the Search 2**

**Notas de Autora: **Konnichiwa!!!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!!!! Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada u.ú (que asco de profesores ¬¬). Estoy en cuarto de secundaria, ¡¡¡y es muy duro!!! He tenido muuuuuchos exámenes. Entre eso y que no me venía la inspiración para escribir, he tenido unos dolores de cabeza increíbles. Casi le grito el otro día a mi profe de Catalán u.ù

¡Muchas gracias a los que me pusisteis reviews!! ¡En verdad no me esperaba tantos!! ¡Arigato!!!

Pasando a comentar el capítulo… ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡¡¡Quiero un review diciendo su opinión!!!

Bueno. La primera aclaración es lo del porqué del cambio de nombre de Yang y Yin. En realidad, pensaba que Yang era la parte oscura y Yin la buena (eso que todo el mundo dice Yin-Yang, Blanco-negro, bueno-malo, etc… y por el orden parece que Yin sea bueno y Yang malo), pero resulta qué es al revés. Me enviaron un review explicándome que Yang representaba a lo bueno, el blanco, al hombre… y que Yin es lo malo, el negro, es decir la parte oscura, y… atención a todas las lectoras: ¡¡LA MUJER!! Quien inventó eso era machista. ¡Hombre tenía que ser! En fin…

La canción que he usado para este capítulo se llama **My**** Prerogative** y es de Britney Spears. Lo cierto es que no sabía que canción usar, y como la semana pasada me regalaron el CD de grandes éxitos de la cantante, me gustó y la puse (a parte que el significado de la canción, para los que lo hayan leído, va mucho con lo que pasa).

Y para los que no lo sepan… (lo diré por si acaso), la palabra "prerrogativa" significa "privilegio", así que todo lo que dice Sakura en ese momento es como lo que refleja la canción de Britney (weno… mas o meno).

Weno, que todavía no he comentado el cap… la idea de la discoteca, me surgió en medio de clase de Filosofía (UGH) os podéis imaginar las paranoias, ¿no? XDDD

Por otra parte… hemos empezado introduciendo personajes conocidos, y algún que otro inventado. Pero lo que seguro os estáis preguntando es… ¿Cuál es la relación entre Syaoran y Rika? ¿De que se conocen? Joooooojooooooooojoooooooo (Risa al más puro estilo Tomoyo).

Saquen sus propias conclusiones y envíenmelas por review, a ver que idea se le ocurre a ésta cabecita loca…

Hikari: ¡Yo lo adiviné!! A ver que tal vosotros.

Mangalina: Ya saltó la otra. ¿Tenías que intervenir? ¿Es que sino no estás contenta?

Hikari: ¡Pues no! ¡Por cierto!! Hace 2 días (léase el día 5 de diciembre) fue el cumpleaños de la autora de esta… historia.

Mangalina: si no lo dice no es feliz…

Hikari: Te he oído ù.ú en fin… que cumplió… ¡15 añitos!!

Mangalina: ¡La niña bonita!

Hikari: Modestia a parte… en fin… ¡¡que yo también le he dado ideas para el cap!! ¡Y no iba a decirlo!! Mala hermana TT.TT

Mangalina: K'so… sa' dado cuenta.

Hikari: Pues espero que le pongáis muchos reviews, porque se esta esforzando mucho en esta historia

Mangalina: O.O

Hikari: deja de flipar, nena. Bueno pues… ya que me he apoderado del teclado del ordenador… También os podéis leer mi fic!! Se llama Monotonía, publiqué el 4 hace nada así que debe de estar en la segunda o tercera pag… y me gustaría que me pusierais un review.

Mangalina: esa propaganda…

Hikari: ya… es que… no me he podido contener… ¡¡Es que quiero llegar a los 50 y tengo 47!! ¡¡Solo me faltan 3!! weno… mejor me despido… Matta ne!!

n.nUUUUU bueno… después de esta intervención… (Mangalina ve como Hikari sale de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que a ella le surge un gotarrón)… y eso que ella es mayor que yo… en fin, creo que es mejor que me despida.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!!! ¡Espero que me pongáis muuuuchos reviews!!!

Bye

**Mangalina**** Li**


End file.
